ROBLOX Negative
One day, me and my friends were playing on ROBLOX. We were plauying games, having fun. My friend Daniel showed us a game he just made. We all joined him. It was really easy, just run into a blue pit and finish the game. Me and my other friends eventually got bored of it. However, right when we were about to leave and join another game, my friend Zach just froze. He was stuck doing the same walking animation like if his internet was going out. At first, we thought it was a glitch. However, he didn't chat us. Eric, another friend of mine, tried to contact him. He didn't answer. We knew it was not an internet issue after it was 2 minutes before he finally left. Normally it takes 9 seconds to get kicked for internet issues. I tried to message him in Party Chat, but he wasn't in my friends anymore. At this point, I was getting a little bit worried. I searched his profile in hopes of sending another friend request. I didn't find it. So, I typed in the ID for his user. It said Error 404, and that means he got terminated. I knew it was him because when I typed in friends after the ID, it showed his username. We tried exiting the game, but the X button was gone. We shurgged it off as a mistake and kept playing the game. However, Eric's character just burst into flames. Blue flames. He was spamming the chat with things like "nEgatiVE" and "ERRoR". He just disappeared after. He didn't leave - he was still spamming and he was in the player list, but he was nowhere to be seen. Daniel was freaking out in chat. He was running around in circles and staying close to me. But, we had a brilliant idea. Task manager. We opened Task Manager and ended Roblox. It worked. We were on the game page. Something was wrong, though. The blue color on the game page turned dark red, and the title of all games turned to PLAY THE GAME. We ignored it and played Work at a Pizza Place. However, when we joined, there were 9 people on the server list. However, me and Daniel were the only people able to be seen in chat or interacted with. Daniel then froze. His name turned into "I TOLD YOU...". And, then my other friends appeared. Zach still walking in place, and Eric still on fire. They were named "PLAY THE..." and "GAME!" respectively. Then, something incredibly weird happened. They all chased me. I hid in one of the houses,, but they cornered me in the house. My character just stood there, then started crying. The tears were dripping onto the street. Then, the character exploded. It sent me back to Daniel's game page, which had the title changed to "NeGATiVE". But, it was closed to visitors. Then, everything was back to normal apart from my avatar having the crying face. And, my friends were off my friends list. I turned the computer off and could not sleep that night. When I woke up the next morning, I was terminated. When I found out why, it said Hacking/Exploiting. I made a new account, and I tried to found out what caused this. It turned out that my friends died, and this is how. I couldn't have known that, because I didn't ever meet them... ---- This story is fake. Everything in this creepypasta apart from Work at a Pizza place is fake. Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Shock Endings